Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing fluid for image forming by an aqueous ink, an image forming method using the processing fluid, recorded matter, and an inkjet recording device.
Description of the Related Art
Inkjet ink uses pigment ink in most cases. However, the pigment ink is easily peeled off from printed matter of the pigment ink because the pigment is attached to the uppermost surface of the recording medium. That is, such printed matter is inferior about abrasion resistance.
In addition, the quality of images demanded for inkjet recording methods is on a par with the quality of offset printing when images are printed on paper for use in commercial printing, typically coated paper having low ink absorption. However, such coated paper has a low permeability, so that droplets are united on the paper, causing oozing at borders between inks having different colors and the ink and the recording medium.